Talk:Meekness
Wow, its like Shadow of Fear on crack. Leet. Ubermancer 22:57, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :However, there's a hefty Sacrifice cost. But still, "in the area" range is indeed leet. --Zinger314 01:49, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Compared to Shadow of Fear, I think I would rather use Shadow of Fear. This skill is 5 more energy, 20 second longer recharge, and you have to sacrifice life. The only benefit you get over Shadow of Fear (if you want to call it that) is the additional few feet of range. (T/ ) 01:58, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::When Ubermancer posted that, the values for Meekness here on the wiki were listed as 5 energy cost, 1 sec cast, 5 second recharge. Hence his comment. They've been fixed now, though. --Dirigible 14:52, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Exactly. Seeing the true values now... Im gonna have to go with SoF, too, simply because of the recharge on Meekness. Ubermancer 23:06, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Hmmm... does the picture look like someone who's meek? or someone who's a zombie? (Not a fifty five 19:52, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) :Well, he was meek, and I guess that lead to his being stabbed repeatedly then turned into a zombie.—Aranth 19:14, 6 October 2006 (CDT) ::He seems like a nice guy. haha. Giangn626 00:25, 8 January 2007 (CST) rofl @ the comment above xD P A R A S I T I C 21:28, 13 January 2007 (CST) wtf is up with the neutering comment? It should more likely be neutralizing (making something not a threat). Neutering is making a cat or dog incapable of sex.--Cursed Condemner 22:19, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Fixed. –Ichigo724 22:44, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Still a little bit messed up. Should be neutralizing or to neutralize, not neutralize. Sorry for being picky.--Cursed Condemner 23:15, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::Neutralizing an neutering don't mean the same thing. If you really don't like neutering, pick an appropriate word. --Fyren 15:31, 27 February 2007 (CST) :::I have, but whenever I do someone changes back--Cursed Condemner 10:30, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::::You haven't. To repeat myself, neutering and neutralizing don't mean the same thing. To make the implication explicit, neutralizing isn't an appropriate word. A neutralized warrior would be dealing zero damage. A neutered warrior would deal less damage than normal. --Fyren 12:35, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Ok fine neutralizing is not the best word, but neutering is removing an animal's reproductive organ or making something neutral which I don't think is correct unless sometime in the few seconds it changed to "Remove a Warrior or Ranger's reproductive organ." And I don't think that you could ever reproduce in this game. And I don't think a Warrior would ever spontaneously become neutral. --Cursed Condemner 08:28, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Pacifism, amity, or binding chains would neutralize most warriors. I was also trying to avoid arguing you on the definition point since you're just wrong. Merriam Webster lists "to remove the force or effectiveness of" as a definition for the verb "to neuter." Here's a pile of links to pages on large news sites that use "neuter." Just use your browser search to find it in each. --Fyren 15:56, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :Fixed. Removed comment entirely. So meekness and enfeebling blood are both AoE Warrior hate. Thats all it says. (Not a fifty five 02:00, 24 March 2007 (CDT)) he doesnt look like a nice guy to me, he looks more like hitler. O__O A zombie Hitler? That's so cliche. I think the last comment is partly useless. They are gaining the same amount of adrenaline a hit so a Warrior will use Sever Artery after 4 attacks with or without this on them. If it is based on time ok fine your right, but I otherwise I think it should be ommitted.--Cursed Condemner 08:23, 24 March 2007 (CDT) I was just thinking the same thing. It is not more useful on warriors just because they use adrenal skills :/ Eikumbok